


A price to pay

by liars_dance



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Australian Open, 2009. Rafa reflects on the cost of victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A price to pay

Finally, the door closes and he's alone; the shower room an oasis of peace after the mayhem and madness. But even though he'd craved the quiet only moments before, the silence now seems to mock him - reminding him painfully of his inability to say what he needed to say. Maybe one day he'd find the words to tell Roger how he felt, and how each victory - and this one today perhaps more than any other - was lessened by the knowledge that it had been secured at the price of causing him pain. 

Rafa closes his eyes. Maybe one day...

\-- END -- 


End file.
